


First Days, Friendships & Fears

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First day at school, Gen, Nursery, baby drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is going to school for the first time and his teacher, Miss Kaltenborn introduces him to some of his classmates.  Marcus finds the classroom scary and noisy and the other children don't play how he likes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days, Friendships & Fears

Marcus walked into the classroom nervously, clutching onto his mother's hand. There were lots of the other children inside and they were already happily running about and making noise, laughing with one another and shouting. Marcus didn't really like noise. He liked to play, but he preferred to just play quietly and calmly. You don't need to shout and scream to have fun.

A tall lady approached them and bent down in front of him with a wide grin spread across her face.

"And you must be Marcus," she said, the grin not fading from her face as she glanced up as his mother for confirmation, "I'm Miss Kaltenborn your new teacher and that man over there, he's Mr Tost. He's here to look after you too, though he's quite grumpy."

Marcus looked across the room, the thumb his of free hand quickly finding the gap between his lips. The other teacher looked old and scary. He was reading a newspaper but kept glancing at children playing around him. He looked towards Marcus and waved, but didn't smile like Miss Kaltenborn had. Marcus wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here. He moved closer to his mother's leg.

"Now," Miss Kaltenborn said, standing up straight and holding out her hand, "Do you want to say goodbye to Mummy and come and meet some of the other children?"

Marcus gripped his Mother's hand more firmly, shaking his head, but his mother bent down and prized his tiny fingers from around her own.

"Come on Marcy," she said, ruffling his hair, "Don't be shy. remember what I said about being a big boy?"

Marcus looked around the class, the noise levels beginning to make him panic. His thumb was still firmly in his mouth, but he nodded his head. Miss Kaltenborn took her chance and grabbed the hand that was now free from his mother's, smiling at hims with a kind face.

"How about we go and see Max in the book corner," she said, pointing over to an area that was empty aside for one boy, "He's new today too. I'm sure you'll both be friends."

Marcus looked up at his mother who nodded for him to go, so he allowed the teacher to lead him over to the other new boy, glancing back as his mother turned to leave.

As they approached the other boy, Marcus could see that he had been crying. He had a blotchy red face and thick lips which were pouting as he turned the pages in a picture book. He didn't look up from the book until the teacher spoke.

"Max," Miss Kaltenborn said as they entered the book corner, "This is Marcus. He is new today, too. Do you want to let him read the book with you?"

Max shook his head, closing the book and clutching it to his chest.

"Want to play cars," he said, his bottom lip sticking out further as he looked Marcus up and down.

Marcus liked to play cars too. At home he had lots of cars and he liked to drive them around his mat which had the layout of a town on it. He was a good driver. There were never any crashes and everybody drove properly.

"Me too," he mumbled, barely removing his thumb from his mouth.

"Okay then," Miss Kaltenborn said, holding her hand out to Max who climbed to his feet and took hold of it awkwardly, dropping the book to the floor, "Maybe we can see if Carlos and Felipe will let you play with them."

Max and Marcus looked at one another, each wondering if they should be friends or not. Marcus' mother had told him to make friends, but she also taught him to look after his things and tidy up, and Marcus had dropped the book and left it on the floor. He didn't like that.

The teacher guided them over to a corner where two slightly older boys were racing cars around. They were both squealing and laughing loudly, spinning so fast is almost made Marcus dizzy. Max's face split into a grin as a boy with thick black hair crashed his car into the back of the other boys and made it roll over and crash into the wall. Marcus winced, worrying that the car might get scratched or broken.

"Carlos, Felipe," Miss Kaltenborn said, "This is Marcus and Max. They're new today. Can they play cars with you?"

Both of the boys looked at the new comers with wide eyes and nodded at the teacher. She nudged Marcus and Max forward a little to join in with the other boys and turned to talk to some of the other children in the classroom, hoping that they would play nicely and forget about their tears.

"What you pwaying?" Max asked, crouching down on the floor and selecting a shiny black car with big wheels.

"Races," Carlos replied, "But you only win if all the other cars are out."

Felipe grinned and smashed his green car into the side of Carlos' red one, making it fly out of his hand and into the wall again. 

Marcus winced again as it hit the wall. These boys were much older than him and Max, and bigger. They looked like they had the kinda of fun that frightened Marcus. They were some of the noisiest people in the classroom. He didn't want to have to get stuck playing with them forever, he wanted to play quietly.

"Are you gonna play?" Felipe asked him, wondering why he hadn't already sat on the floor and picked a car.

"Don't want play waces," Marcus replied, "Just want play cars nicely."

Carlos scooped his arms around the cars that were on the floor and pulled them into him, scowling up at Marcus/

"Well if you don't want to play races you can't play with these cars," he said, lining them all up in front of him, "They're mine."

Felipe grabbed the remaining cars, leaving Max with just the black one that he already had hold of. The other new boy was driving his car around him in circles, grinning as he made engines noises to himself.

"These are mine," Felipe shouted and immediately started firing cars at Carlos', any that flipped onto their backs being abandoned to bursts of laughter.

Max stopped to watch them, before smiling and trying to join in. He rolled his large black car at one of Carlos', causing it to spin into the wall. All three of the boys laughed.

"That's it!" Carlos shouted, firing one of his cars back at Max's but missing. It sped past and crashed into the wall, flipping over, wheels still spinning as it lay upside down.

Marcus put his hands over his ears, his eyes filling with tears. There were no cars left for him to play with and the noise was scaring him. His Mum had told him not to cry and to try to make friends, but he just wanted to play quietly at home with his own cars. He didn't want to play races. He didn't want to break the cars. He didn't like the older boys.

Max looked up at him and saw that he was upset and rolled one of the abandoned cars towards him, remembering how upset he was when he'd arrived and his mother had made him sit with the girls who were playing in the sand pit. They wouldn't let him have a spade and one of them had thrown sand in his face when he asked to borrow. That had made him cry. Sand didn't taste very nice.

"Come play," he said, crawling nearer to the other boys so he could aim better.

Marcus rubbed his eyes so that the tears were gone and got onto his hands and knees. He took the car in his hand. It was bright blue with yellow stripes. There were lots of scratches on it which Marcus didn't like, but at least he could play with a car now. He turned away from the other boys, hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear them as much.

He imagined the roads and the town on his map at home and started to drive around it, making sure not to hit any of the pedestrians and to stop at the red lights like his father had shown him. Just as he was about to turn right out of the junction onto the imaginary country road, one of Carlos' car flew towards his and hit him, flipping his car onto it's side.

"You're out!" Carlos shouted, running over to turn his car around and pelt back towards Felipe.

Marcus ignored him and picked his car up, turning it the right way around so he could continue his journey.

"Hey!" Felipe shouted, getting to his feet and stomping towards Marcus, "You're not playing right. You're out now."

He bent down and snatched the car from Marcus' hand, scowling angrily and holding it up above his head so that Marcus couldn't reach it.

"If you don't play right you can't play with us," he said and threw the car into the corner of the room with the other cars that were out of the game. It clattered to the ground, hitting several other cars. It would be even more scratched now.

Marcus' eyes filled with tears again and this time they streamed down his face, huge sobs emitting from his throat. Max looked across, glancing between the two older boys who were ignoring the crying to continue playing their game, laughing about cry babies and how the new boys never played properly.

Max stuck his tongue out of them, a scowl across his face and crawled over to Marcus. He scooped some cars into his arms as he crawled and pushed them along, away from the older boys.

"What's wrong Marcers?" he asked, making sure all the cars were the right way around, "I thought you wiked cars?"

Marcus sniffled as Max put his arm around him to try to hug him. Hugs always made Max feel better. Hugs and sweeties, but he didn't have any sweeties.

"I don't like cwashing," Marcus replied, wiping his snotty nose on the sleeve of his jumper, "Just want dwive nicely."

Max nodded, his arm still tightly wrapped around Marcus like his mother did whenever he was upset. His father had always made him share and play nicely with toys too. He had a little sister and if he didn't share with her he got into trouble. He also got told off for breaking things and something would definitely get broken the way Carlos and Felpie were playing.

"We could pway cars somewhere ewlse," Max said, "Not cwash. Just dwive nicely."

He hadn't really been enjoying the crashing either, it hurt his hand when the cars hit it, and Felipe and Marcus had kept all the best cars to themselves.

"You have these cars," he said, placing four of the cars he had collected into Marcus' lap.

Marcus looked at the cars and imagined his mat back home. It wasn't the same without the matt. The floor in the classroom was hard and hurt his knees. He didn't like playing cars here, even if they did roll easier.

"No. Don't want to pway cars now," Marcus replied, placing the cars neatly in a row on the floor before rolling them back towards Max, "Want to go somewhere quiet."

The tears began slowly flowing down his face again. He didn't know how to stop them. He didn't want his mother to be mad with him because he had cried and not made friends, but he wanted to go home and be alone. Away from all the other children who were happy and didn't care about the noise.

Mr Tost was still reading his paper, not paying any attention and Miss Kaltenborn was playing dolls with some of the girls. Marcus didn't want to play dolls either and he didn't dare to tell the teacher that he wanted to go home. His mtoher had told him that the teachers would look after him and he didn't want to make her mad by wanting to leave.

"Could wead a book," Max said, pointing back to the book corner where the book still lay on the floor.

Marcus nodded and got to his feet and Max followed him. He picked up the book that Max had been reading earlier and turned back to the front. It was quieter in the book corner, the bookshelves blocking the noise. Marcus immediately felt happier, his tears stopping as he looked down at the book cover. 

"What it about?" Marcus said, not recognising it as one of the ones he had at home.

"Don't know," Max replied, "I can't wead."

Marcus could only read a few words but he was good at telling stories from pictures. His mummy always told him how proud she was that he could tell the stories. He liked to look at pictures and make up stories. Pictures of dragons were his favourite. This book didn't look like it would be about dragons though. It had a dog on the front.

"Could wead it to you," Marcus said, opening the first page and sitting down on of the beans bags.

Max's face split into a bit grin and he jumped to sit on the bean bag beside Marcus.

"Yes pwease," he said, his thumb going straight to his mouth as he lay down on the bean bag as though about to go to bed.

Marcus laughed at him and lay down too, holding the book above his head as he looked up at the picture and began to think up a story. Max wiggled in closer so that he could look up at the picture too. Marcus could hear the other boy's breath by his ear and it reminded him of his Auntie's dog when it had been running.

That gave him an idea for a story, so he began to tell it to Max.

\--

Miss Kaltenborn looked over at the two boys in the book corner, smiling as little Max laughed at something that Marcus was saying. Both of the boys still had tear blotched faces, but they had stopped crying now and seemed to have found their place. It looked like they would easily become good friends, laughing together at the book Max had been looking at earlier.

She always worried about the new children. All of them seemed so frightened. Carlos and Felipe were a few years older than Max and Marcus, they'd be moving to the big school soon and she had no doubt that in a couple of years time Marcus and Max would be shouting and crashing cars, full of confidence. 

She just hoped that they remembered their first day and didn't scare any other new boys off in the future.


End file.
